


The Alchemist - Art

by mella68



Category: Burn Notice, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Historical RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Morgyn Leri's & Auberus' story "The Alchemist"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alchemist - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Alchemist: Ritual Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242850) by [auberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auberus/pseuds/auberus), [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 



Summary: 

Hermione Granger has a problem - and it's not being trapped in the fifteenth century, though there are days she misses the modern world. She needs something or someone to help her achieve the plans she and Henry of Monmouth - now King Henry V of England - have made while unable to sleep in the middle of the night. So she finds a spell that's been lost in the intervening centuries, and the ritual piece brings her Michael Westen, who is none too happy about being dragged six centuries into his past while in the middle of a very delicate negotiation.

 


End file.
